The present invention relates to a clutch unit which intervenes in a rotating force transmission channel and is able to transmit or interrupt torque, and in particular relates to a clutch unit which is designed so as to transmit torque in a normal or reverse direction from the input system to the output system while a drive source is operating and to enable manual operations of the output system by interrupting torque while the drive source is in pause.
A two-way clutch according to the invention is able to be utilized for a power window of automobile and for an opening and closing mechanism of an electro-slide door, electro-drive curtain, electro-drive shutter, etc. in a one-box passenger car.
For example, an electro-slide door of automobile (one-box passenger car) is usually designed so that rotation of a drive motor is reduced by worm gears and is further transmitted via an electromagnetic clutch. Since the reduction ratio of the worm gears is generally large, it is necessary to provide the same with a means for opening the connection between the drive motor and an output shaft in order to enable manual operations when the drive motor comes to a stop. Therefore, an electromagnetic clutch is caused to intervene therebetween, thereby enabling a manual input, that is, manual door opening and closing, at the output shaft side.
In a case where an electromagnetic clutch is used, there remains a problem in view of reliability in addition to a problem, by which the consumption power is increased and the control system thereof is complicated, because the electromagnetic clutch is electrically controlled.